Dragon Ball z: Roar of the Kai
The movie that is after 'Dragon Ball Battle of Gods', this movie features the Villains: Necro. This movies main protologist is Goku as he battles Necro the Lord of Darkness, God of Darkness (later on) for the future of the universe. Goku during this movie gains a new transformation which involves Darkness. This form is Shadow Saiyan. The movie is released on the 17th August 2014 in Japan and in usa, released on the 19th April 2015. Power of Necro Necro has a power reading of 2,357,429,192, this is seen on Bulma's power meter. Necro comes to Earth to seek the Dragon Balls so he can use them to finish his plans on unlocking his Godly powers. Necro succeeds in finding and using the Dragon Balls and chooses Vegeta to fight him first since he is the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta fights Necro in Super Vegeta form but loses when Necro powers up a powerful energy blast which blasts Vegeta into the ocean. Necro's strongest attack is Shadow Blitz, his hands turn dark and is covered with a red aura, then he conjours up a mystical shadow ball which then he expands it creating a massive energy explosion effecting everything but him. This move has a power rating of over 3,000,000,000. Necro has two forms, first form is a surpressed light form in which he controls all his energy and uses it to help him move around most of the time. Second form is completely different, he turns taller and a lot stronger and his energy becomes uncontrollable. When he turns god form, he learns to control that energy and uses it to power up his punches. Shadow Saiyan Goku Goku first turns Shadow Saiyan when he reacts with the Dark Sceptre that Necro was wielding. Thus transforms Goku from his Super Saiyan 2 form into Shadow Saiyan which is by far the strongest form. Even powerfuller than Super Saiyan God form. Shadow Saiyan is so strong because it is almost uncontrollable and the supply of dark matter and energy is undefinable. Goku gets a more devious and Dark sense of Humor and attitude while in this form and tends to like killing his opponants. Throughout the battle, Goku learns to control his Shadow abilities. Shadow Goku has a power level of 2,800,000,000 and the unique thing about this transformation is that the Shadow Saiyan form has two transformations in the one. Goku can choose to fight with Shadow energy flowing inside or transform so he is full Shadow and is much more destructive. Shadow Goku's most powerful move is the Shadow Kamehameha which is an undestructable force that can abbliterate any type of life. This move by far is the strongest move but takes alot of time to power up. The shadow energy curls up into a sphere and is then provoked by Goku's own Super Saiyan power which then makes it a mixed element blast which creates a blast so powerful that it can bypass any material. It is possible to unlock forms in the Shadow Saiyan transformation like the Super Saiyan. Shadow Saiyan for the first time Goku realises that Necro's Sceptre is effecting everyone on planet earth so he decides to grab it off him. When he does, Goku starts to change and his Super Saiyan powers effect the sceptre causing it to expand and explode but the power inside of the sceptre reacted with Goku and he started to change. All the fear and souls that have been kept in the sceptre is now in Goku. Goku unleashes the power as it is uncontrollable and destroys everything around him but ends up focusing the power on Necro (as Goku is pure and can almost fully control his abilities). Goku's eyes turn a dark purple and his hair turns a different shade of dark purple with a red aura line going around his hair. Around him are bolts of dark lightning (super saiyan 2 reaction) and his power increases x10. Necro then realises that Goku was the one that is worthy to use the sceptres powers and tries to destroy him before he gets more stronger and learns to control his power but Necro cannot as Goku has become unbelievably strong. Stronger than Gogeta. At the end of the fight, Goku's power level turns to 60,000,000,000 but then decreases back to 60,000 when he decides to cool down his energy and change back to normal. Shadow Saiyan Goku has the ability to get power off anything dark including Necro and the villains in hell. Characters in Movie (good): Goku - SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SHSJ, SHSJ (second form) Vegeta - SSJ, SSJ2, SV Gohan - SSJ, SSJ2, U Bulma Chi Chi Krillin Piccolo Android 18 Yamcha Tien Supreme Kai King Kai Master Roshi Evil characters that appear or fight: Necro - F1, F2, GN, SGN (form 1, form 2, God Necro, Super God Necro) Gou - F1, F2 Ni - F1, F2 General Lax - F1 Frieza - Drained Frieza Cell - Drained Cell Babidi - Drained Magic King Cold - Drained King Cold Ginyu Force - Drained Shadow Saiyan Goku's powers: Speed - instead of switching around the place, he leaves a small vortex showing his true power. Goku is alot faster in this form as he has alot of energy to run from. Kamehameha - Long to charge up but 200 times more powerful as the normal kamehameha wave. This one is capable of ripping the planet in half. Absorbtion - This is not really something he does, this is more of a secret thing that Goku doesn't know about, he doesn't know that the form gets stronger by being near something with an extremely dark force. Instant Transmission Deadly Blow - with one touch at full power, Goku can vapourise anything. Gaining the forces of hell's power: Goku uses instant transmission to Hell with Necro in his hand and then suddenly Goku starts glowing and everything in hell starts becoming drained including it's inhabitants. Category:Fan Fiction